Happy Birthday Kyle
by CreekingAwesome
Summary: Kyle's birthdays approaching and Stan gets Kyle a gift...but somehow it all gets saucy from there... Smexyy Style oneshot. Rated M for Yaoi, BL, cursing. Review please.


**Kyle**

I'm so messed up! It's not normal to love your bestfriend is it? No. So why do I? Must be just a phase right? Right. After all I am young and in high school, high school's all about experimenting. But I get this tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever I'm around him, it's like were meant to be together. We belong together. It can't be just a phase can it? After all I have been debating this now for around two whole years, yes two whole torturous years.

It's so difficult to go on like this. Knowing you love someone, well I think I do, then knowing they have no feelings for you apart from friendly feelings. Sadly, I don't want friendly feelings off of him, I want more, no, I need more. It can't be a phase, it can't. Even talking about him, or when someone mentions his name, I automatically go into a daze, a daze about him. I dream about kissing his soft lips day and night, and well doing other things to that beautiful body of his. Of course I can't tell him any of this. He just wouldn't understand.

So who could I tell? Kenny? No way to loud and annoying. I'd get the same question's off him all the time: 'hey we don't we all go let some sexual frustration out on each other?' Or 'why don't we all go over to my place and have a threesome, it'll be fun, c'mon Kyle don't be such a spoil sport.' Yeah, definitely not Kenny.

Butters? No he just wouldn't understand. He's way too, how should I put this? Slow and stupid to get any of it. Plus he doesn't really know what love is, he's only just begging to understand.

Craig? No way! Why did I even mention his name? He would probably just laugh in my face or something evil like that. Craig has no feelings for anyone else anyway, he doesn't care about people. He's always so miserable and always has that blank expression on his face; to be honest it kind of gives me the creeps.

Clyde? Maybe. But he would probably end up laughing his ass off, since he's the captain of the football team and the schools chick magnet. So that's more of a no then maybe.

Tweek? Yes! I can tell Tweek! He wouldn't make fun of me. He's kind and well weird, but he doesn't laugh at people, or put them down because of their personality. And the bonus is…I actually like him, he's not perverted like Kenny, he hasn't got a gigantic ego like Clyde, he cares about other people and their feelings unlike Craig, he's not stupid like Butters not to mention he's a pretty decent listener and gives well kind of okayish advice.

Yes! I'll Tweek about everything tomorrow at school, away from everyone else. I actually feel kind of excited about letting this all out. I hate keeping it all bottled up inside me, it's an awful feeling to know something about yourself and you can't express it to anyone. But on the other hand I'm also nervous, what if he doesn't understand? What if he thinks I'm a creep because I'm gay? Oh, no, I'm really over thinking this now. But there is a possibility about all of these thoughts going around in my head.

He could think I'm a creep and he might never want to speak to me again. He might tell everybody, or just laugh his ass off. He might even tell Stan and make a huge deal about it. I could be the laughing stock of the whole school. Oh shit! Now I'm worried about everything. This is what I feared the most, everyone's gonna hate me if they find out. After all South Park high is full of homophobes and dick weeds! Crap!

Then again he could be totally understand and maybe even hug me, tell me that everything's going to be alright, promise he won't tell Stan. Be kind and caring; help me through this hard time in my life, be the sweet, caring, loveable boy he is. He'll probably be in shock, yeah that's understandable I would if I just found out my childhood friend is gay, and start doing that cute random twitching he always does, start stuttering and muttering things and repeatedly shouting 'GAH!'

Now I'm making it sound like it's him I like, shit! Maybe I should sleep? Yeah great idea Kyle, go to sleep. You'll know what to do in the morning; sleeping's good for your health I think? Now you're even talking to yourself you dim wit, just sleep already.

**The next morning**

The next morning I woke up to that faggy ringtone of mine playing. Justin Beiber As Long As You Long Me. So Stan was calling me, I know lame and sappy right? Hell, I didn't even like Justin Beiber anyway, he really pisses me off. But the song reminded me of Stan so I decided to put it as his ringtone.

"Hello?" I answered tiredly.

_"Hey dude, it's me Stan!" _Was his reply, he sounded rather enthusiastic what was he up to?

"Yeah I know, I recognise your voice anywhere, plus I set a song for your ringtone so I knew it was you." Maybe I shouldn't have said that, oh shit! Now he's just gonna think I'm weird. 'Yeah Stan I recognise your voice anywhere because it's so manly and gruff, I could just suck the skin on your throat where your voice box is. God I wanna make you so horny right now, you sexy mother fucker.' I may as well should have said that! Now he's just going to ask me what the ringtone is.

_"Really? What is it?"_ And there it was, what am I supposed to say to that? I'll just improvise.

"It doesn't matter, so why have you rung me?" Yeah that's good!

_"Tell me, Kyley-B!" _I shivered at the sound of that name, it just reminds me of, well…Jersey and I did not like to be reminded about that day. That day was awful, crazy ladies trying to rape my friends and Cartman, Jersey people attacking us. Weird huh?

"Uh…um…" Shit now he's going to know something's up.

_"I've never heard of that song Kyle sounds interesting. Anyway I don't really care anymore that's old news." _His voice echoed through my mind, thank god! But he still hadn't answered my question of, 'why did you ring?'

"Okay, so why did you call me?"

_"Open your door and fine out." _

"Open my door why? I'm not even ready!"

_"I don't care; I've seen you shirtless before, come to the door already. I have something for you." _Oh fuck. Now butterflies were flying around in my stomach like they were on crack.

He had something for me? What?

"You have something for me?" I asked, completely ignoring his comment about seeing me shirtless before.

_"Yes asswipe, now get your lazy ass down the stairs, I'm freezing my balls off down here!" _He practically screamed down the phone. He really shouldn't have said that. Now all I could think about were ways in which to warm his shivering body up, and not with a blanket either, with my own body.

"Mmm…" I moaned down the phone.

_"Kyle are you jacking off in there? Because if you are then I can just talk to you later…when you're not so…horny." _He giggled, sounding disgusted. Shit I really shouldn't have moaned, oh crap. Me and my perverted mind.

"No! No, I'm not jacking off, I didn't mean to do that, it slipped out. Anyway I'm coming now."

_"Haha, you really are horny!"_ He giggled once again. That sick, perverted bastard.

"Not in that way. I'll see you in a sec, bye." I hung up on Stan, not even giving him time to answer and ran down the stairs.

I even forgot to put my shirt on, since he had apparently seen me in this state before, I don't know how but he had. I opened the door to be greeting by a shivering, still handsome, Stan Marsh.

"Hey dude, you took you're sweet time." He greeted me, waving and still, yes, shivering. I welcomed him and his sexy ass into my house.

Wait, why did he have a present in his hand? A present? For me? What had I done? "Why have you got a present?" I guess all of my questions would be answered soon.

"It's for you, have you forgotten or something, it's your eighteenth birthday in two days and I wanted to give you your present now." He smiled, handing me the well wrapped present. Naturally, I took the present right out of his hands, placing it on my desk.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot, and thanks Stan you shouldn't have." I thanked him warmly, giving him a hug. Oh my god! Why the fuck did I hug him, oh no!

"It's okay and of course I was going to get you something, you've been my bestfriend since like forever." He hugged me back. This felt so nice, I could stay like this forever, holding him in my arms, kissing him gently every so often. He felt so nice in my arms, his cold yet sweaty body pressed against my half naked one, his arms around me and mine around him. I wanted him so badly.

"Open it then!" He pleaded, tugging at the small, green bow at the top of the present.

"Fine, I'll open it." I gave in to that beautiful, ever-present smile on his face. I tugged on the bow first, hard enough for the fabric to become loose from the rest of the gift. Then I made quick work of the wrapping paper in my fingers.

Underneath the heap of paper, was a warm, fluffy sensation in my hands. The fur was green and it had a thin darker stripe around the top. It was a new ushunka! I had always been telling Stan that I needed a new hat, since the one I had now was falling to pieces, no joke. It was actually falling to pieces.

"You like it, Ky?" Ky that stupid nickname of his, why couldn't he just call me Kyle? It's only two letters longer. But of course I liked it, that stupid bastard.

"No, I love it, Stan!" I smiled, then giggled slightly, allowing a small blush to creep across my pale skin. He playfully pinched my blushing cheeks, and fitted the hat on top of my head.

"C'mon dude, go get dressed already. We have school to get to." He groaned. School. Great. I'm smart and everything, but I hated school as much as everyone else did. It was the same old, same old boring shit, that half the time we already knew. I swear down Mr Garrison wasn't a qualified teacher.

"Can't we just blow off school, Stan?" I protested, feeling in the rebellious mood. Then I noticed it, a rather large blush spreading across his cheeks. But why? Why did he feel the need to blush at this moment in time? He can be so suspicious at times.

"Yeah dude that would…um…be g-good f-for…w-what…I um, well…h-have in s-store…for us. But o-only if y-you w-want t-t-too." He voice sounded somewhat worried and cautious. Wait…he had something planned, he sounded worried, he was blushing…what does all this mean? I was beginning to get confused when Stan started to speak again.

"So I-I guess I've…well, known f-for a w-while that y-you l-like me. I mean _like_ me…" He began to fumble with his jacket. "And well, I like you too…allot. So if you wanna, you know." Suddenly I felt my cheeks hotting up, and my body started to tremble. How did he know I liked him? Wait he liked me too? Did he just say that?

"W-what!?" I managed to spurt out.

"I like you, and I know you like me." He said way to quickly for my liking.

"Okay, so?" I was so eager to what he was getting at.

"So, since it's you eighteenth b-birthday in two days, and well to be entirely honest I can't wait till then, do you want…to um, well…you know, do the deed?"

WHAT!?

Oh my fucking god!

All my dreams came true just as soon as he said that, I think I actually might have started to drool.

Great.

Yes, I wanted to fucking do that! Oh yes!

"Kyle?" He sounded concerned, and gave me a quick shake to shoulder.

"O-oh, yeah." I nodded, way to eagerly.

"Really?" He also sounded very eager, for the upcoming events.

As eager and excited as I was, I was still very nervous, after all, this would be my first time with a man…sure I had done the _nasty _with loads of girls, okay maybe not loads, but what could be different, right?

Right.

Allot, since Stan has a dick and well, girls don't. Hell you both have dicks! What do you do? Is it painful? Who will be topping?

I decided not to answer him with words and just launched myself at him, kissing him passionately full on the lips. The shock of the sudden contact caused Stan to gasp allowing me have full access to his mouth. I allowed my tongue to brush against his, and explore its new surroundings. It wasn't long before we were both in a full, blown tongue battle for domination, which I was sure to loose.

To be honest, I wouldn't really mind loosing; he was way stronger, way more manly, more dominant. It makes perfect sense. Also being held by that sinfully hot bastard, would feel great and loving.

Our kiss started to get more and more heated by the minute. I sneakily wrapped my quivering arms around his sweaty neck, as his hands rested on my hips, occasionally sliding them across to my ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

Stan swiftly lifted me up onto him, so that my legs were wrapped around his waist and he carried me up stairs.

Once we were finally finished stumbling up the stairs, Stan lay me down gently on the bed. He licked his lips seductively and clambered on top of me, devouring my mouth with his own. Soon he transferred his mouth down to my jaw line and collar bone, giving it sweet, tender, loving kisses and quick, light nibbles.

"Mmngh St-Stan…" I moaned out, lacing my fingers in his raven hair, giving it firm tugs as he kissed and nibbled on my neck. He tilted my head to the side so that he had more access to my neck, and started sucking on it, leaving a red mark. I bit my lip so hard to try and hold back a moan that I bled, the metallic tang filling my lips, over taking them. I have to admit, it's not a good taste.

He stopped kissing, sucking and nibbling on neck and started to lick down my chest, leaving small kisses occasionally. He gave me a quick, seductive wink and started to fumble with my zipper. Eventually he got it undone and slid my pants down, revealing my legs to the world.

He caressed my thighs, sometimes even lowering his head to kiss them. All the teasing was too much for me, I was beginning to get so hard that it hurt; I needed him inside me right now.

"No more teasing…mngh…Stan…" I moaned, lifting his head. He nodded and started to pull off his own clothes, revealing the parts of him I had always wanted to see. Now I know it definitely wasn't_ just_ a phase.

He threw his clothes in an unknown direction and blushed when he saw my dazed expression. He started to get nervous again, so when I say he pulled his zipper down, he fumbled with it. So being the wonderful friend that I am, I helped him, with my teeth!

Much to his surprise, he shivered and allowed a moan to escape his slightly parted lips. I pulled down his pants and gave him a quick peck on the lips, pulling at the waistband of his boxers. He looked down and bit his lip, and then swiftly ripped off my boxers, making me shiver due to the coldness of the room.

Soon after, I pulled down his boxers and we both fell onto the bed. Stan's panting body, on top of mine, giving me soft kisses. He quickly moved away from my face and neck, and he spread my legs open. He placed three fingers to my mouth, much to my confusion, but it all became clear when he spoke.

"S-suck…" He ordered, with a blush igniting on his face. I nodded and took the digits into my mouth, coating them in my saliva and swirling my tongue over them a few times. Once they were lubed up enough, he entered one into my entrance, causing me let out a small, throaty gasp.

I nodded sheepishly, signally that I was ready for the second finger. He entered it into my entrance, scissoring them, making gasps and small moans escape from my lips. I nodded once again, ready for the third which he added. I began to feel myself getting stretched, and allowed small moans to come out of my mouth.

He pulled out once he thought I was stretched enough, making a small, disappointed sigh to escape. Stan giggled at my actions, causing yet another blush to ignite on my cheeks.

Stan positioned himself at my entrance, pushing himself in. I winced in pain, it damn hurt. I even felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"I know it must hurt like a bitch, but it's not going to get better until I move." He informed me, soothingly. I nodded, allowing him to finally move in and out. And he was right, it didn't hurt much anymore, the pain ebbed away and turned into pure pleasure.

My moans got louder and louder with each thrust, and became more and more clear. "Mmngh…Oh! Stan…right there! Do t-that a-again…pl-please…" I begged as Stan bashed himself into my sweet spot several more times. He watched the expressions forming on my face, obviously noticing I was close, and he started to pump on my dick. He thrusting in and out of me and pumped me in an rhythmic motion, making me feel better and better each time.

"St-Stan, I'm clo-close…" I stuttered and moaned.

"M-me two…mmm." He moaned. I swallowed a lump in my throat and felt a clenching feeling inside of me. On that note, came all over mine and Stan's chest, Stan followed soon after inside me. He pulled out of my entrance and flopped down on the bed next to me, panting.

"Happy birthday, Kyle." He panted, pulling me closer.

"Hey Stan?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"When's it your birthday?"

**The end! Did you like it? I hope you did. It took me days to write…okay not many days, but a few. Anyways, please R&R your thoughts:')**


End file.
